Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: What if Paul got a song stuck in his head and it wasn't just any song? R&R!


**I don't know why I wrote this since I should be writing my other fic instead, but this idea was just so tempting!**

* * *

><p>Paul was walking through the streets minding his own business when he stopped at a shop for some Poke balls. The radio was blasting <em>Girls just wanna have fun.<em>

_I come home in the morning light,__  
><em>_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"__  
><em>_Oh,mother,dear,__  
><em>_We're not the fortunate ones,__  
><em>_And girls,__  
><em>_They wanna have fu-un.__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_Just wanna have fun._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,__  
><em>_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"__  
><em>_Oh,daddy,dear,__  
><em>_You know you're still number one,__  
><em>_But girls,__  
><em>_They wanna have fu-un,__  
><em>_Oh,girls,just wanna have__  
><em>_That's all they really want...__  
><em>_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_They wanna have fu-un,__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,__  
><em>_They want,__  
><em>_Wanna have fun.__  
><em>_Girls,__  
><em>_Wanna have_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,__  
><em>_And hide her away from the rest of the world.__  
><em>_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_They wanna have fu-un.__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_Just wanna have__  
><em>_That's all they really want...__  
><em>_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_They wanna have fu-un.__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,__  
><em>_They want,__  
><em>_Wanna have fun.__  
><em>_Girls,__  
><em>_Wanna have._

_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_(Oh...)__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_(Girls just wanna have fun...)__  
><em>_Oh..._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un...__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_(Oh...)__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_(They just wanna have fun...)__  
><em>_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_When the workin',__  
><em>_When the working day is done.__  
><em>_Oh,when the working day is done,__  
><em>_Oh,girls...__  
><em>_Girls,__  
><em>_Just wanna have fu-un..._

_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna have fun..._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_(Have fun..)_

_They just wanna,__  
><em>_(Girls wanna have fun)__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_Oh,girls...__  
><em>_(Wanna have fun...)__  
><em>_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_When the workin',__  
><em>_When the working day is done.__  
><em>_Oh,when the working day is done,__  
><em>_Oh,girls,__  
><em>_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_(Oh,girls...)__  
><em>_They just wanna,__  
><em>_(Have fun...)__  
><em>_Oh,girls..__  
><em>_Girls just wanna have fu-un_

_They just wanna,__  
><em>_They just wanna...__  
><em>_When the working day is done...__  
><em>_(fades)_

"What an annoying song." Paul grumbled. Paul grabbed his merchandise as fast as he could, paid for them, and walked out the store. He was humming.

"What the…..?" He felt himself humming some more. '_That gay song is stuck in my head!'_ Paul was having some angry thoughts in his head right then.

"Crap!" He growled. He saw Ash running up to me.

"Hey, Paul, I want to battle you" Ash said excitedly.

"No." He felt himself humming the chorus.

"Paul, you sing?" Ash grinned.

"No." Paul growled. He started humming again.

"Yeah, you do!" Ash said. Troublesome and what's his face came running after him.

"Ash….couldn't…you…wait?" Troublesome panted.

"Sorry, guys I really wanted to battle Mr. Singer." He said joking.

"Ash, shut up now!" Paul snarled.

"Why, don't you want anyone to know?" Ash said.

"Shut up, Ketchum." Anger was blended into Paul's voice.

"Hey, Dawn, do you want to know what song he was singing?" Ash said teasingly.

"What?" Dawn said curious at the thought of Paul singing made her giggle.

"He was singing_ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_." He said smirking.

"No way!" Dawn was on the floor laughing now. Paul dare glanced a look at Brock and saw him trying to suppress a laugh with no such luck since he started laughing every few seconds then stopping then starting again.

Paul's cheeks were slightly red. To top it all off the song was still stuck in his head…..

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this was just a random story that came into my mine. I was thinking what if Paul got a song stuck in his head, but not any song a really random, but embarrassing song? XD<strong>

**This is just a short and random one-shot, so please no flames!**

**Anyway review!**


End file.
